Viviendo con los Potter
by Aihara Irie
Summary: Sirius se presenta en casa de los Potter sin avisar, sin embargo, James ya le esta esperando. Two-shots
1. Chapter 1

**Os dejo mi vision sobre cono Sirius fue a parar a casa de los Potter.**

**Se agradecen los reviews!**

**Disclaimer: Los personjes perteneces a JKR**

James está inquieto. Se pasea por su habitación de un lado a otro, sin parar un momento, intentando tranquilizar sus nervios.

Intuía que algo estaba ocurriendo. Y no a alguien cualquiera, Ese «algo» le estaba pasando a Sirius Black.

Su mejor amigo, su hermano.

Fue hasta sus cajones y sacó el espejo que usaban para comunicarse de forma más rápida que la lechuza.

-¿ Sirius?-le llamó-¡ Sirius!

Espero unos minutos y el mago no respondió.

Definitivamente tenía algún problema.

¡ Maldita sea! El no saber qué demonios ocurría le estaba matando.

Bajó al comedor en un intentó de tranquilizarse, se sentó en su sillón favorito, pero no lo hizo en una postura relajada, sino en una estatica e incómoda. Pero él pareció no darse cuenta.

-James, hijo, no tienes buena cara...-dice Dorea Potter con gesto de preocupación

-No es nada mamá

La señora Potter miró a su hijo durante unos instantes, parecía que James estaba esperando algo o a alguien...y entonces el timbre sonó con fuerza, con celeridad, pulsando el botón una y otra vez. James pegó un bote y corrió hacía la puerta, la abrió de un tirón y miró al recién llegado sabiendo perfectamente de quien se trataba.

- Demonios Sirius, estaba tan preocupado...¿ Qué está pasando?

Por unos momentos Sirius miró a su mejor amigo sorprendido ¿ Cómo sabía él qué...? y entonces lo comprendió, aquel vinculo que ambos compartían iba más allá de toda lógica y racionalidad.

Ahora fue James el que observó con atención, Sirius no llevaba el pelo inpecable como acostumbraba, su rostro estaba sonrojado y parecía muy exhaltado, iba vestido como un muggle y en su mano derecha portaba un maleta, mientras que con la izquierda sujetaba el baúl de Hogwarts.

-Te has marchado de casa-no era una pregunta, sino una afirmación, el otro asintió con la cabeza-Se veía venir...

- A estas alturas mi _querida_ madre ya me habrá borrado del árbol familiar

Llegaron los Señores Potter, y se encontraron con su hijo y al que a partir de ahora y aunque aún no lo supieran, sería su hijo adoptivo.

-Sirius cielo...-dijo Dorea Potter- Pareces...

-Muy nervioso-terminó de decir Charlus Potter

-Eso es porque se ha marchado de casa-informó James con tranquilidad

-¿ Qué te has...? ¿ Cómo es eso?-pregunto Dorea

-La situación era insoportable, no podía más

-¿ Dónde piensas quedarte?-preguntó preocupado Charlus

-Pues yo...he pensando en buscar alojamiento en el Caldero Chorreante o en cualquier hostal muggle que...

- Ni hablar-cortó la señora Potter-No permitiré que malvivas por ahí

-Entonces...-empezó a decir James con ojos brillantes- Sirius, se queda aquí ¿ Verdad?

-Por supuesto-contestaron ambos Potter a la vez

Sirius y James se abrazaron en un gesto espontaneo mientras saltaban y gritaban ¡ Hurra! los adultos sonrieron, divertidos.

-Ya sabes que tienes tu habitación disponible, aunque supongo que...

- Dormiré con James-se apresuró a responder

-Contaba con ello-dijo Dorea con una sonrisa amable

Subieron a la habitación, soltó sus cosas con estrepito y se repatingó en la cama, James salió un momento dejandole solo.

Se había marchado de Grimmauld Place sin pensarlo trás un ataque de furia y una discusión acalorada con su madre, no le importaba que le acusaran « De ser la verguenza de la familia» « No estar a la altura del heredero de los Black» o « Ser un Gryffindor desagradecido»

Todo eso, le resbalaba. Lo que no podía soportar ni un minuto más era toda aquella tonteria de la pureza de sangre, la supremacia mágica y la sumisión de los muggles. Pero sobre todo, no podía tolerar el apoyo que su familia proporcionaba, de forma incondicional, al que se hacía llamar « Lord Voldemort».

Él no formaría parte de aquello. No un Griffyndor. No un merodeador. No Sirius.

Porque él, no era Sirius Black II, era Sirius Canuto, bromista consumado, amigo de Cornamenta, Lunático y Colagusano, Rebelde con o sin causa, de espiritu incontrolabre pero de caracter encantador. Pero por encima de todo, Sirius era libre, y por eso él decidía qué quería ser y cómo quería serlo.

Y no iba a ser otro Black calcado al anterior. Él era diferente, único y especial.

Sirius Black era la oveja blanca de la familia negra. Y muy orgulloso de serlo.

Y entonces se dio cuenta de una realidad. Ya nunca tendría que volver a Grimmaund Place. No tendría que volver a bodas por conveniencia ni reuniones sociales frivolas y estúpidas. Walburga no volvería nunca a gritarle ni a indicarle «el buen camino», Orion no volvería a dirigirle miradas de resignación, como si su hijo fuese un vagabundo que había echado a perder su vida.

Nunca más intentarían poner sobre sus hombros el peso de los Black. Y si dice «intentarian» es porque jamás lo habían conseguido.

Y por encima de todo, ya no podrían ponerle cadenas que intentaba aprisionar su espiritu y su voluntad...pero que, nuevamente, habían fracasado en su empeño.

2


	2. Chapter 2

Vamos a celebrarlo James-dijo Sirius en cuanto su amigo entró de nuevo a la habitación

-¿ Estás seguro de qué es lo adecuado?-preguntó él

Sirius arqueó una ceja, entre burlón y sorprendido

-¿ Desde cuándo te importa lo adecuado?-inquirió

-Bueno, desde nunca. Pero Sirius son tus padres...

- Hace mucho que dejaron de ser mis padres, si es que alguna vez lo fueron

- Lo sé-James lo sentía mucho por su amigo, le dolía que Sirius no hubiera podido tener lo que él había disfrutado toda su vida, el cariño y el amor de unos padres.

-Yo no les importo a ellos, bien, ellos no me importan a mi-dijo haciendo un gesto de dejadez con la mano.

James suspiró. Sabía que eso era cierto, pero también sabía que Sirius siempre había anhelado tener una familia de verdad.

- Pensé que te alegrarias de tenerme aqui-Sirius parecía un poco decepcionado

- Y me alegro-¿ Cómo demonios no iba a alegrarse de tener con él a su hermano?- lo único que quiero es que tú estés bien. ¿ Lo estás?

- Claro que si Cornamenta. Por fin soy libre. ¿ Qué más puedo pedir?

James sonrió ante las palabras de su amigo, Sirius siempre echaba valor a la vida. Era una cualidad innata en él.

-Entonces, es hora de celebrarlo

El moreno se dirigió a su armario y sacó una botella de whiskie que había escondido en el fondo al venir de Hogwarts, entonces tuvo una idea, y con una sonrisilla malevola bajó a escaleras abajo y cogió unas llaves que colgaban en la cocina.

-¿ Para qué las quieres?-preguntó curioso Sirius

- Vamos a coger el coche de mi padre

-¿ Ese aparato muggle?

- Si, a mi padre le encantan esos aparatitos. Vamos a cogerlo y nos dirigimos a Hyde park, hay que celebrarlo en condiciones ¿No?

- Claro-contestó Sirius muy conforme y sonriendo, sin embargo, se dio cuenta de algo-¡ Pero tu no sabes conducir!

- Está encantado, solo hay que apretar un botón e irá solo

- ¡ Way!

Fue así como ambos se montaron en el coche, arrancaron y atravesaron las calles de Londres a toda velocidad, escuchando música al máximo volumen y cantando a pleno pulmón hasta quedar casi afónicos.

Al llegar a Hyde park se colaron, y sin pensarlo dos veces se zambullieron en el agua donde siguieron bromeando y pasándolo bien.

La diversión parecía no tener fin.

Después de un buen rato salieron del agua, ambos estaban empapados pero con una sonrisa radiante en sus apuestos rostros.

James cogió la botella de whiskie que había dejado en la orilla y sacó dos copas que había cogido de casa.

- Vamos a brindar-anunció

Sirvió la bebida y dió una a Sirius, esté miraba el cielo, con una expresión complaciente, incluso feliz.

- Por la libertad-dijo James alzándo su copa

-Por la libertad-le imitó Sirius

Bebieron el contenido de sus vasos y Sirius volvió a mirar al cielo, observó la constelación de Siro. SU constelación y sonrió.

Y si antes ya lo sabía ahora era una certeza que nadie podría negar, James siempre estaría allí. Nunca dejarían de ser James y Sirius. Sirius y James. Cornamenta y Canuto. Canuto y Cornamenta.

Porque ellos eran hermanos. Él era su familia.

Si, Sirius era libre.

Y también estaba en casa.


End file.
